The Cruelty of Time
by CasualParadox1
Summary: The first guild master, Windsyr the Master, woke up from a short nap, that lasted four-hundred years. she has to learn how to read the new alphabet and do something that doesn't involve slaying a dragon. Dragons no longer plague the sky, everything seems peaceful. But she has to cope with everyone she loves gone, and Fairy Tail wants to help her with that.
1. The Cautiousness of the Rash

The Cautiousness of the Rash

Sorra Sky walked down one of the many streets in magnolia, discussing with her exceed, Luna, about whether or not they were going to go on the S-class mission they stole. The job seemed easy, just clearing out some poisonous gas. As a Sky Dragon Slayer, it would be fairly easy. But, the only risk is Erza's rage if she ever found out. That's the only thing holding Sorra back from running out to the ancient ghost town of Hinderlal.

It's the oldest standing city, dating back to when dragons were starting there revolution. Therefore, it has an amazing history. It happened to be the first capital in Fiore during the revolution. Not to mention, it was where the first guild was created, and is said to be where the first ever guild master rests. The town has been surrounded by poisonous gases for three-hundred years, which is what they're going to clear. "Luna, I really don't think-" Sorra started, before being cut off by the black exceed, "Sorra, were going." And soon enough, a motion sick dragon slayer sat on a train to Maywood, which is the closet town to Hinderlal.

It wasn't even three hours before the train stopped, and yet Sorra felt like it was a century. The moment the train stopped Sorra darted off towards Hinderlal, and unknown to her at the time, her sleeping best friend.

Back at the guild, everyone was panicking because Sorra had left on a century quest. Erza was seething at the thought of someone who was respected pulling a Natsu. The entire guild just wanted to know Sorra was safe, and to bring her home. Team Natsu decided to go find her, as well as all of the S-class wizards, including Gildarts, Cana joined as well as Elfman and all of the Raijinshuu. They all set out to Hinderlal. "I will punish Sorra with all I've got!" Erza exclaimed running towards the train station that Natsu despised.

As Fairy Tail set out to get there member back, Sorra and Luna were arriving at Hinderlal, after nonstop running to the poisoned city. The entire place was in ruins and surrounded by a dense fog of unhealthy gases. Sorra sat for hours, trying all of the skills she knew, and still coming up short. She finally best bet was her Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Dissipating Gases. And that's exactly what she used, just as the Fairy Tail members made their appearance. It was weak, considering she had never attempted it before. But it was strong enough for the old and already somewhat weak gases. But the incredibility of her work did not ease Erza's anger in the slightest. In fear, just like any other member of Fairy Tail (excluding Natsu for his severe case of stupidity), both Sorra and Luna fled from the angry red haired mage and into the hazardous city.

Buildings threatened to fall down on the blue and blonde haired fairy and the black exceed. She was not faster than Erza, so she decided to use her air as a booster. Not too long after starting the run, the mage found herself in front of what looked like a guild building. She ran in, seeing skeletons scattered across the guild floor, cob webs everywhere, and dried blood on the ground. She soon realized this was Hopes Soul, The first guild ever. In sheer amazement of how incredible this is, she ran up the stairs ignoring how dangerous it was. The floor was layered in dirt and dust and mold was growing out of the walls. When Sorra saw the plaque on the bedroom door that was written in ancient script, she assumed it said Master, considering that's the only people who would live in-building, she let herself into the room. Only to find a legitimately resting guild master, none other than Windsyr the Master.


	2. The Search for the Found

The Search for the Found

The guild members of Fairy Tail had been searching for Sorra for six months, many concluded her and Luna had been crushed under the rubble. Everyone who had been trapped at Tenrou Island didn't know what to feel. They hadn't known Sorra, other than what they saw at Hinderlal. Some hadn't even seen her there. But Romeo, Macao, and the others were devastated at the fallen comrade, even if she was a quiet person. Fairy Tail had called in some guilds they had formed alliances with to help tear Hinderlal apart.

Sorra, according to her perspective, it had only been there for mere minutes in the room. Standing shocked at who laid in front of her. The Masters long blonde hair was spread beneath her as she lay on the old bed. The room seemed to be up kept nicely, which contradicted the city surrounded it. The blankets and sheets were old fashioned, as well as everything else. Even the books were written in ancient script. The archaic close the Master wore were ridding up her body, as if she were a violent sleeper. Slowly moving forwards, Sorra positioned herself next to the bed, Luna was silently flying overhead. Luna flew down; the only sound to be heard was the pattering of rats outside the door. Luna landed next to the strange blonde and took her pulse, her eyes widening at realization. The blonde had survived the gases for who knows how long. Sorra reached down and shook the Masters arm.

The girl's eyes shot open, revealing a surprising violet color. Although her eyes were quick to open, the girl started to drowsily move about getting ready as if the two others weren't there. She opened the door and walked out of the room, not noticing the ruins or exceed and female mage that had been following her. Her bare feet picked up dirt as she dragged them along, until she tripped on a skeleton. This caused both Sorra and Windsyr to burst out of there dazes, shouts demanding names and answers were thrown at each other, and soon enough so were Dragon Slaying Powers. Sky against disaster, it wasn't long before disaster wins. Sorra was amazingly powerful for her time, but that's nothing compared to about five-hundred years ago.

"I'll request this answer one more time, what did you do to my guild?" Windsyr questioned, she was extremely enraged. Her own magic was combusting around her due to the intensity. Black waves of magic were rolling off of her; this power was the kind that could strike fear into any dragon. Her eyes glowed red and Sorra and Luna were overcome with a need to run, however there was nowhere to go. Luna was the first to stutter out, "We don't know what happened to your guild, this town has been unenterable for centuries." "Unenterable isn't a word." Sorra muttered. "Shut up." Luna replied, before sighing and continuing once again, "Either way, it has been centuries since any human has entered this area, it's a miracle you're alive." Luna notice the girl had started to calm down and began evaluating the room. "What year is it?" Windsyr questioned, not rapping her head around the situation yet. Not hesitating, Sorra replied "X791."

"It's been 499 years" Windsyr whispered. "This may be a bit much to ask, after threatening you, but can I stay with you? I don't think I'd be able to sleep knowing my friends' dead bodies are down the stairs." Sorra was quick to answer, and Luna was just as quick to disagree. An attempted quiet banter started until Sorra claimed winner. "Of course, but we won't be near this town anytime soon." "The farther the better, I don't want to think about what happened at the moment." Windsyr responded before the newly formed trio started there trek home.

After a three hour train ride, many questions about the new age, and a long walk to the apartment, Fairy Tail's search for there nakama's continued, with the two right under their nose.


	3. The Speed of the Sloth

The Speed of the Sloth

The next day, some members of Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus were all sitting inside of the Fairy Tail guild building, waiting to take action on finding the lost guild members. Lamia Scale had sent Yuka Suzuki, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, Chelia Blendy, and her cousin Sherry Blendy. Blue Pegasus had sent Ichiya (much to Erza's displeasure), Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Nichiya, and Jenny. Sabertooth had only sent Rogue, Fro, Sting, Lector, and Yukino. The whole guild was about to disperse, when Sorra and Luna busted through the door and bent over panting. The mysterious girl that followed them started breathing heavily from exhaustion, having run all the way down the main road of Magnolia. Windsyr collapsed and Luna flew over her head, "How did this mess beat us up yesterday?" She commented. "Ohhhhh, I hate running!" Sorra said in a raspy voice. "Why did we race?" Windsyr questioned. "We're idiots" Sorra replied. "Makes sense" Windsyr panted out.

Everyone stared at the trio, many elated that Sorra was back, others enveloped in rage at the thought of her screwing around while they were worried. Jenny was the first to break up the new friends moaning and groaning, "Do you two realize how scared everyone was for you, many thought you were dead. I swear Sorra, six months you were gone. What if I had gotten worry lines? What would happen to my modeling career?" Jenny demanded of Dragon Slayer and the Exceed. But the demanded upon were confused with her perception of time. Sorra stood up straighter to ask her question "Jenny, we've only been gone for a day. We were surprised we weren't attacked by Erza when we exited, umm," Sorra looked down at Windsyr and asked, "What's your name again?" "Windsyr" she replied. Her breathing was even, but at this point in her slothfulness she wouldn't be able to stand up without help. "Windsyr's room." Sorra continued. The guilds were confused, but the weird girl on the ground, apparently named Windsyr, seemed to have a theory.

"Sally, can you help me up?" Windsyr requested, holding her arms up helplessly, "My names Sorra" she replied whilst sighing and pulling up the lazy girl. After standing up Windsyr began explaining. "I was born during the Dragon Revolution period, which for you was a long time ago. Long story short, I fell asleep two days ago, and woke up 499 years in the future. My bedroom was cursed to make time pass slower and keep me asleep until someone woke me up. Five minutes in that room could easily be six months outside. At least, that's the only thing that makes sense to me." When she finished, Levi questioned how she knew the curse. "Easy," Windsyr replied, "The curse was something a rival of mine was working on at the time. Maybe you've heard of Acnologia. I expect he's done horrible things since I fell asleep." The silence that followed assured her suspicions of her old enemy. "I don't think there is any reason to punish Sierra," to which Sorra muttered her real name, "considering all she did was complete an… S-class?" Sorra nodded. "S-class mission that from what I understand are extremely difficult." Windsyr defended.

Not long after she finished, the Tri-mens started trying to woo her and Sorra, Fairy Tail started arguing, Juvia was swooning over Grey and Lyon was swooning over Juvia. Lucy approached the sweat dropping Sorra and the laughing Windsyr.


End file.
